


Quinlan and Rose: An unexpected attraction.

by rosezeller483



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hate to Love, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, True Love, Violence, quinlan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosezeller483/pseuds/rosezeller483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract. Rose and Quinlan have completely different lifes yet it will takes only one night to to conceal their fate... Him, a calm and strong gentleman will slowly fall hard for a dark yet sparkling woman. They will both experience true pain, love,lust and go against all odd to be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinlan and Rose: An unexpected attraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody.
> 
> Soooo, its my very first fanfiction ever, i really hope you will like it. Please keep in mind that english is not my native language; so if i make mistakes or do not use sophisticated languages, don't be too made at me.
> 
> Please, if you have constructive criticism or stuffs you would want me to add to the story, please post a review.

On this month of October the night was cold and there were no soul to be found on the streets. The wind was hauling, as if the souls of the unrest were out tonight, ready to scare any creatures brave enough to go out by this terrible weather. However there was an exception, a group of individuals, who could barely be categorized as such were on duty and not not intimidated by the night. Monsters, freaks, demons, these were the words people would use to label, Quinlan and his fellow fighting companions. They were a group of 10; training, fighting and feeding was always done together and Quinlan was there leader. Tonight, like so many other nights, the team was patrolling, cleaning the streets of strigois, which the master had send to decimate the population. For the past weeks, he has prevented a dozen of attacks on the human beings and got rid of those who were infected.  
Tonight however Quinlan felt a bit more relaxed, except for the weather, everything was calm around him.

Quinlan; “Camarades, there seems to be nobody to protect tonight, let’s make final check, then we can all go to rest.”

Watching his men disappearing into the darkness for their final assignment, Quinlan started to remember how much he has changed in one year only. His solitary life was over; he was now part of a squad, even if it was more of an obligation than a real pleasure. He was in Japan, fighting in an illegal underground fight club when one of Vaun’s soldiers, send by the ancients came to him. There were no need for words; he immediately knew that Vaun has died and that the Master has acquired enough power to truly worry the ancients. Therefore he had to come back, fight this evil even if it meant sacrificing his liberty. Quinlan has always cherished his freedom, both physical and mental and God knows he has worked hard to acquire it. Thinking about God made him smile; he once read the Bible and was amazed by the various tales of heroic acts of faith which were described. What mostly fascinated him was how forgiving yet vengeful God can be. He wasn’t sure if there was a God out there, watching the whole world and waiting to confront the human race about their actions, on the day of their death. Thinking about religion always creates a weird feeling inside of him, a feeling which he never fully explored for obvious reasons. Therefore without delay, he marched further into the night as an unpredictably heavy rain started. Jumping from one roof to another, he was focus despite being extremely tired and having a blurring vision from all the rain water pouring onto his face. As he was getting ready to jump on another roof, he tilt his head to the left and what he saw hit him like lightening would hit a tree and split it in half while burning it slowly yet surely. He felt and hit the ground so hard that he was in shocked and perhaps even in pain. After a few seconds of dizziness, he stood up, removed the dust from his clothes and quickly went back to that same roof to see her again.  
Yes her, a girl, a dove.  
She had extremely long neat, dark hair which look striking with her brown skin. Her eyes were closed but from where he was standing, he could see that she had thick eyebrows, large almond eyes shapes and long eyelashes. He could easily distinguish her high cheeks bones, with some small dark spots. Quinlan was stunned by her beauty, so hypnotized that he did not realized that he had left the roof and was now a few meters from her. The more he moved forward, the more he could see her sensual body, which was all wet by the pouring rain.

 

 

 

POV OF ROSE

Tired, no exhausted, that’s what rose was tonight. Reading, reading and reading again, that all she has done nonstop for the past 6 hours. How the hell would she be able to finish all of these? While closing her book, she swear to all kinds of Gods that she was over with the extensive procrastination; no more daydreaming, facebook chat, playstation and british period drama, her ultimate treat. Looking outside, through her window, she realized that it was raining.

Rose: “Thanks God, it’s finally raining. I guess that rain dance work, after all…”

A few days ago, Rose watched the Disney movie, Pocahontas. Every time she let her hair down, her friends and family reminded her, of how much see looks like Pocahontas. After all, she was quite athletic, loved nature and had gorgeous long darkish hair. Rose was not narcissist but her hair was her biggest pride. Hence after the end of the movie, she put on the khaki dress and decided to learn the rain dance. It has been 1 month since it last rain and it was simply unbearable to her and since the weather man insisted that there would be no rain for at least 2 more weeks; dancing for the Gods was her only option left. .  
As fast as the speed of light, Rose put on that same dress, got out of her bedroom, ran down the stairs and rushed outside to finally enjoy the rain. She was a real Pluviophile, a true lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days. Everything was perfect, until all of a sudden she felt a dark and strong presence behind her. Knowing that her all her relative were inside the house, she quickly analyzed her options;  
1\. Scream and run  
2\. Fight.  
Since she was one of a kind, she choose number 2, at least till she heard that peculiar growl; one that could not be mistaken with any other. Her heart skip a beat. All her forces vanished, she was paralyzed with terror. Like everybody else, she read the newspaper and watched on YouTube the videos of these individuals who were not acting normal; who were mutating into ferocious, hungry creatures. Her friend Elizabeth saw one some days ago and since then she was having nightmare, kept on wetting her bed. The girl was a mess.

 

POV OF QUINLAN

“STOP, STOP MOVING YOU MORON”  
His mind was agitated and trying its best to advise him and prevent his body from acting too quickly. The night was cold but the few amount of blood left in his body, was boiling. Quinlan could smell her delicate scent, soft and fresh. She smell like cherry blossom. He took a step further toward her but then stopped abruptly. Her heart beat had accelerated and she was now trembling. The girl must have sensed his presence and with his heavy breathing his growl could be easily be heard. Not knowing what to do or how to think properly, he stood there and waited for her to make the first move. For the second time in his life, he was speechless in front of a woman.

 

Slowly she turned around and faced him. Fear, then curiosity could be read on her delicate face. Closer, she looked even more beautiful and he was feeling bad for putting her in such distress. She too was breathing hard, her chest was rising up and down and she kept blinking, perhaps because now the wind has become more violent, it was irritating her eyes or because she was simply trying to figure out if, she was dreaming or not. Now that her face was completely revealed to him, he noticed that she had dark brown eyes that her nose was not as slim as those of a beauty pageant girl, but still, he liked what he was seeing.

 

POV OF ROSE

“Turn Around Rose, TURN!”  
Hesitantly, at a very slow pace she turned, what she saw caused a sudden bloom of heat in her body. Her heart beat accelerated wildly; it could be compared to the thrumming wings of a caged bird. The creature was at least 10 ft. tall; absurd of cause but since she was in shocked, her mind was playing tricks on her. Its clothes were as dark as the night and his hoodie was hiding its eyes but for the rest of the face, everything was completely revealed. He had a shapely figure, his skin complexion was extremely pale, and along his throat the skin seemed wrinkled in an odd yet designed way; strange but not repelling. When she was his bone-handled sword, she panicked even more. Rose could hear her pulse beating in my ears, she took a few steps backward but this was too much for her, instantaneously she felt her knees weaken and tripped. At that moment she felt trapped.  
Without a second thought, that thing rushed toward her, she started gasping for air until she saw his eyes. Looking into those mesmerizing eyes, she instantly calmed down and forget that she was about to scream for her life. Those eyes were very pale, almost as pale as his skin and look like almost all the color has been sucked out of them. The grey of his eyes resemble the ash in the dying fire; they must have seen horror.  
Quinlan: “I do not wish to scare you little girl! You should not be outside so late; don’t you know that the night is unsafe for mortals like you.”

To that, he offered her his hand to help her get up. Timidly Rose accepted it, without saying a word. She was playing it safe.  
“Do what he says and no harm will be done”- she was telling herself.

A voice at the back:  
“What the hell Rose, come inside now. Do you really want to get sick!? Who the hell are you talking to? Are you talking to yourself again?”

Annoyed by the last part, Rose turned in just a few seconds to look at her mother, that Quinlan had already vanished. Without gratifying her of a response, Rose began to run around the house in search of the mysterious creature. Too late, he was gone.

POV OF QUINLAN:

He could hear her blood rushing through her body and this was making him hungry. Of course he could retain himself, after all he was not like those who have been transformed by the masters and would not hesitate for one second to kill their own children. Meticulous thinking before acting was what he did best, that’s also why the ancients have choose him to serve as their chief bodyguard and hunter. But tonight he was not himself; without thinking twice he moved toward her. He came so closed to her, that he could feel her breath on his skin. What was he thinking!? All he has done up to now, was to scared her and make it difficult for her to breath properly. But again he needed to know, if she was real. Touching her, smelling her or licking her, that’s what he wanted, nevertheless he knew that this was not a way to behave; a gentleman always behave. Quinlan may have taken his distance with the other sex for centuries but he knew that, “manners maketh man.” Eventually, the killing for strigois or first stage infected humans was a form of savage behavior, but doing what's needed, when it's needed, solely because it's needed was vital for the survival of the human race.  
Now without thinking, he once again rushed toward her to help her get back on her feet. Lord, that girl was scared. Yet something unbelievable happened; while he approached her, her expression soften. She must have seen his eyes. His mother used to tell him that his eyes could melt the heart of any well-intentioned person. To him this was absurd but maybe tonight it could be true. When she accepted his help, he could feel the softness of her hand. Now that he was touching her, he wanted to explore more of her body, to hear her gasp to his touch and moan in his ears, slowly… Impure thoughts, AGAIN!!!  
Before he could do or say anything else, someone called for her and he knew it was time for him to go. Hidden on the top of a neighbor’s roof, he could see her looking for him. He must never go back again; he will have to settle for her name, “ROSE” and nothing else.


End file.
